The invention relates to a front brush attachment device for a vacuum cleaner that acts as a suction head. The housing of the suction head has a brush roller chamber that is open on its bottom side, and a suction duct that feeds into the brush roller chamber. A rotationally driven brush roller is rotatably supported in the brush roller chamber. A rotating and tilting joint connects a vacuum cleaner to the housing. The joint has a tilting joint piece inserted in the suction duct, as well as a short, rotating joint tube connected in a rotational manner with the tilting joint piece. When pivoted upward, the rotating and tilting joint is moved into a locked position at a stop surface on the housing.
The front brush attachment device is intended for vacuum cleaners with a blower, a dust bag for receiving dirt, and a handle on its back side. The vacuum cleaner may be connected with the rotating and tilting joint of the front brush attachment device by a fixed or releasable connection. Vacuum cleaners having a front brush attachment device connected in a fixed manner are often referred to as upright vacuum cleaners.
The short, rotatable joint tube of the rotating and tilting joint is frequently angled, which permits steering of the suction head as it is moved. By rotating the handle connected with the vacuum cleaner, it is possible to steer the suction head to the right or left, allowing for vacuum cleaning in poorly accessible areas. After the vacuum cleaner has been used, it is stored in an upright position. However, the mobility of a rotating and tilting joint poses the risk that a vacuum cleaner may tilt over to the right or left.
The present invention has a rotating and tilting joint that can lock preventing movement in all directions. When in the locked position, the vacuum cleaner can be stored in the upright position without being supported by a wall.
The locking device has a simple structure and is easily handled. Furthermore, clamping devices projecting from the outer side of the front brush attachment device are avoided.
In the present invention, a front brush attachment device for a vacuum cleaner comprises a multi-component housing in the form of a suction head. The housing has a brush roller chamber that is open on its bottom side, and a suction duct feeding into the brush roller chamber. A rotationally driven brush roller is rotatably supported in the brush roller chamber. A rotating and tilting joint connects a vacuum cleaner to the housing. The rotating and tilting joint has a tilting joint piece that is inserted in the suction duct, as well as a short rotatable joint tube that is connected in a rotating manner with the tilting joint piece. Pivoting the rotating and tilting joint tube upward moves it into a locked position at a stop surface on the housing.
The tilting joint piece is supported in the housing and rotates about an axle that is aligned transversely in relation to the suction duct. The tilting joint piece is adapted to the cross section of the suction duct and is shaped like a short pipe. It has a cylindrical peripheral surface, against which the housing is sealed. The tilting joint piece also comprises a cylindrical connector piece, on which the short, rotating tube of the joint is mounted in a rotating manner.
Form-locking moldings exist in the form of a protrusion on the housing and a recess in the joint tube. The protrusion and recess engage in the locked position and secure the short, rotatable joint tube against rotation. The second locking element is a spring-loaded locking lever that is supported on the housing. When in the locked position, the locking lever engages a shoulder located on the periphery of the tilting joint piece. This prevents the tilting of the tilting joint piece. However, the tilting joint piece is only in the fully upright position when the protrusion and recess engage. This prevents the spring-loaded locking lever from engaging the shoulder until the protrusion and recess engage, simultaneously locking the joint from tilting and rotating.
The spring-loaded locking lever locks automatically when the rotating and tilting joint is pivoted upward against the stop surface on the housing. When it is in the locked position, the rotating and tilting joint is effectively secured not only against pivotal movements, but also against rotational movement. When the rotating and tilting joint is released from the locking lever, the joint has mobility in all directions.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the housing is comprised of a bottom dish, an upper part connected with the bottom dish in a fixed manner, and a cover extending over the upper part. The bottom dish and the upper part jointly form the brush roller chamber and the suction duct. The bottom dish and upper part also encapsulate installation chambers where an electric motor for driving the brush roller, as well as electrical components are accommodated. The locking lever is supported in a rotating manner on the upper part and covered by the cover, except for a switching area that is accessible outside the housing. The cover may be plastic with thin walls.
The locking lever is U-shaped with journal pins molded onto its legs. The switching surface is molded to the end of at least one of the legs. The underside of this surface is acted upon by a pressure spring supported on the upper part. A locking tooth is molded onto the bridge of the U-shaped lever. The locking tooth is guided through a slot-like opening of the upper part of the housing where it engages the rotating and tilting joint in the locked position by locking into the shoulder.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the upper part of the housing and the cover comprise cavities that are adapted to the range of swivel of the rotating and tilting joint, and are rounded at the sides. The cover has a protrusion in the rounded area of the cavity. When the rotating and tilting joint is in the locked position, the protrusion engages a recess provided on the periphery of the short joint tube, securing the joint against rotation.